The School Assignment
by Ms.Emerald
Summary: When a health class' students are paired off into marriages things can only get worse.
1. Prologue

New story, I will likely go back to the other one, but this will be interesting. It is likely going to be around 5 parts, one for each couple and I am starting with Jenna and Kevin

No copyright infringement intended.

**Prologue**

The students filed in the empty classroom, where desks had been paired off and signs that said _do not move the desks_, filled the class. Sometimes only half the class came, others simply the majority. There had been only one class through the entire year that everyone had showed up. The class that was about sexual education.

Now the good students were already early and the stragglers just arriving when the bell rang. The teacher, Ms. Bartholomew or known as Ms. B was sitting behind her desk and taking attendance to see which of the students had shown up.

Ms. B was good at keeping her emotions in check and not letting the absent students get to her. Now she was dressed very ladylike and her grace only added to her overall facade. Once everyone was seated she walked to the front of the class and silently counted everyone then sent the attendance off. She picked up a jar and let everyone talk amongst themselves. Only 10 of the 16 students had showed up, which was in a way more than Ms. B had expected.

Unfortunately coming to this job of health class teacher she had to lower her standards. She began by picking up a jar on her desk and then dumping all of the papers out, and then she put the slips in one of two piles, either in the jar or on her desk. When they were all sorted she stood up and asked for attention.

"Good afternoon." She smiled brightly and watched every face carefully. It was perfect with an even number of boys and girls. "Today we start a new project that will take us to the end of semester." Everyone started talking and looking at each other. "You will all be in partners." Ms. B started again after the chatter faded. Everyone looked at their friends and seemed to nod their head as if they had already chosen their partners. "That I choose!" Ms. B added and everyone gave a simultaneous groan. "Or rather you will draw a name from this jar. Now boys come to the front of the class." Ms. B instructed. The 5 boys seemed to drag themselves to the front and then slouched while waiting for further instruction.

No one had said a word after the drawing a name from the jar order. "Okay, pick a slip of paper." Ms. B explained and walked to the closest boy. Kevin Marin was the class clown and always had something to say but was unusually quiet now. He tentatively put his hand in the jar and pulled out a paper. "Don't look at it yet!" She chastened.

Then she stepped over to Samuel Hatchet, the most popular guy in school, with short raven coloured hair and mysterious black eyes he made it to the hottest list of the year and had been since he was a freshman. He picked a paper with no more than a wink to the girls. Confidence just radiated off of him.

Brandon Jerrod was next, the sporty guy who cared about school, and had friends who simply hung out with him because he was so well known. He took a slip of paper without a second of hesitation.

Dmitri Baxter the smartest guy chose his paper and put his hand back by his side without even seeming curious.

Finally Aaron Peters chose the final slip of paper.

"Now everyone can look at their paper." Ms. B announced and everyone read the name. "Simply say your partner's name and then go and sit next to them." Ms. B explained and then motioned to Kevin to begin. He had a goofy smile on his face and then read.

"Jenna Sidney." He gave a short laugh and then walked to the good girl that seemed to emit distaste with a passion. She didn't enjoy working with people who didn't take everything serious and knew the assignment just grew harder.

Kevin simply walked over to Jenna with his cheeks beginning to match his hair as his face blushed.

Samuel spoke next and all of the girls were listening, guessing that the partners would be boy-girl. "Carolyn Olives." He smiled at his girlfriend and walked to sit beside her. No problem with the two most popular students being partnered together. Carolyn was popular for her sports while Samuel just had a way with people.

Brandon looked around the class and then read the name off his paper, "Emma Franks." His face had twisted to being angry and he walked to sit beside Emma, who was a little overweight—something that had never bothered her.

Dmitri was quieter when finding out who his partner was, "Lilly Pearson." He read and his lips fell to a frown. Lilly was also known as Airhead because she was quite dumb and seemed to be the reason why blonds' had such a bad name. Not that Jenna—the other blond of the class—was dumb. Dmitri was about to be in a ride; for this project would bite on his last nerves and ride his temper everywhere.

Finally Aaron didn't even need to read the name off the paper for only one girl was left—Teagan Forbes. Everyone thought they knew Teagan for she had the best marks on tests, but no one really saw her hang out with anyone else but herself. Her red hair always gave her away and you could spot her in a room from miles away.

"Great, now that everyone has a partner I will explain the project." Ms. B was smiling widely at the class and everyone felt a groan coming on.

Ms. B walked to each of the pairs and put a paper on the desks. Then as everyone read the first line gasps filled the room. _Marriage_.

"As you can read, the assignment is called marriage for each of you will be married. Don't take this too seriously, just enough that you will get a passing grade. I have the principal's approval and it has been arranged that you will get to spend as much time in school with your spouse. I don't want anyone goofing off about this—but don't freak out." Ms. B was laughing. "First I want all of you to pick your jobs." She held up a deck of red cards.

First Jenna and Kevin chose.

"Lawyer." Jenna read; her eyes seemed excited but her face was rather emotionless.

"Model." Kevin laughed and nodded his head happily.

Carolyn chose next, "Doctor." She smiled.

"Garbage man." Samuel finished, not ashamed or unhappy at all.

"Professional Athlete." Emma said and looked down at her stomach. She began laughing and everyone else joined for no one believed Emma would become an athlete because of the extra weight she carried.

"Engineer." Brandon read.

"Artist." Lilly responded.

"Musician." Dmitri read with his face twisting unhappily.

"Teacher." Teagan read quietly.

"Banker." Aaron finished.

"Great, now that everyone has chosen a job I think it is time we do the honeymooning." Ms. B smiled and grabbed more cards. Two different colours now, purple and blue. "The violet cards give an event that may be good for your marriage or bad and the blue card is the location you will go." She explained.

Jenna picked a purple card. "Your parents bought you a new house for when you get back from your honeymoon."

Then Kevin picked a card. "You go to Honolulu, Hawaii." He smiled and raised his hand to high-five Jenna who had turned her head and was looking away.

Samuel drew the next card. "A natural disaster hits after the wedding and your future house is ruined. No honeymoon for you." He reads and his face falls.

Ms. B quickly moved on, not letting Carolyn pick a card. She moved on to Brandon.

"You have legal trouble where you were accused of shoplifting; the hearing is after the honeymoon." He finished then Ms. B fanned the cards out for Emma.

"You stay in your parent's basement for a honeymoon because you can't afford anything else yet." Her face was full of disappointment.

Dmitri chose the next event. "You have an unexpected pregnancy and must cancel your honeymoon." He read and seemed to roll his eyes.

Lastly Teagan and Aaron chose their cards. "You have a job transfer to another state with your spouse." He reads and then looks to Teagan while she draws a card.

"You go to Florida to visit Disneyland." She read without expression.

"Great, now everyone sit with your partners and discuss what you want your families to be like." Ms. B announced and was back to sitting behind her desk. When everyone stayed silent, "Well get to it!" She smiled and then the chatter began awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 1

Prepare for a Cinderella story...

Chapter 1

_Jenna_

I couldn't believe my awful luck! I was stuck with class clown Kevin and all he seemed to be doing was trying to make jokes—that only I didn't find funny.

"So Jenna, wanna hear this joke I heard about a marriage?" Kevin bent down slightly to be right by my face. I shook my head slightly. I didn't want to hear a joke, I simply wanted to just curl up and hide from the world. "Well, there was this newly wedded couple and each of them had a secret that they had kept from each other all throughout dating. The dude had really smelly feet and the chick had awful breath. So when they go to tell each other the dude gets really close to her face and says, 'I have a confession.' To which she replies, 'so do I.' And the dude backs up, 'Have you been eating my socks?'" I listened patiently as Kevin began laughing and laughing and when he saw that I wasn't laughing he had a very concerned face on.

"Don't like my joke?" He asked, looking very serious and when I didn't reply he simply huffed and turned to Samuel and Carolyn to talk.

I folded my arms across my chest and then wanted to just close my eyes and sleep, but of course school wasn't quite over yet. Then I was resting my eyes when something felt wrong, I opened one eye and saw Kevin staring at me.

I turned to him and was practically spitting, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders; I apparently wasn't much of a threat to him so nothing I did would bother him. "How many kids do you want?" He asked.

I just stared at him, I was actually doing some calculations in my head and his eyes seemed to register that because he waited silently and patiently.

"Two." I answered, "You?"

"Well I always wanted a big family. I mean since you are a lawyer we could probably afford it anyway." He gave a sly smile. "And you know how I love to be in the bedroom and—" I put my hand up to stop him because I didn't need to hear any more to know what he was going to say. His face fell an inch and he seemed to roll his eyes. "Anyway, so where are we living? I mean where is the place our parents bought us going to be?" He asked, as if trying to smooth the mood.

"Um, I don't know." I responded quickly, trying to inconspicuously glance at my watch and find out when class would be over."

Kevin took my wrist, pulled up the sleeve of my sweater and flashed the clock in my face. All the while my face heated up and I felt rather silly. "Right, well I have always liked small towns, but since I'm a model and you're a lawyer we will need somewhere that I get work and you get business." Kevin replied, seeming to sidestep any embarrassment he could have caused for me and be polite.

I wanted to snap at him, I mean why was being a lawyer so important? I was opening my mouth when Kevin began speaking again. "You look like you have something on your mind." He nodded to me, as if encouraging that I speak my mind.

I took a breath and gave a quick thought as to how I would word my problem. "What if I don't want to be a big time lawyer and you are just an aspiring model, we can still be in a small town then, for all I care we could stay right here." I was trying to keep my temper and not let my true persona shine through. "I figure I would be the kind of lawyer who works for the poor or something, meaning two kids would be plenty." I finished my opinion.

Kevin gazed at me, unflinching. "Well with that kind of argument you would be a very good lawyer, which I have no doubt. Meaning anyone would love for you to be their lawyer—rich or poor." He advised.

I felt my head droop; I would be getting nowhere. I fixed my sweater sleeve and saw there was still half an hour of class left.

"You aren't that into this are you?" Kevin asked. His face completely serious but his eyes held some hidden joke.

"Am I supposed to be?" I retorted.

"I just thought all girls would be into this family planning and looking for wedding dresses or houses thing." Kevin replied.

"Well it isn't nice to generalize _girls_," I stated blatantly and began getting out my notebook. Then a pencil. "Shall we begin?" I asked, having my pen poised to begin writing. I just watched as Kevin's face began a war on whether to laugh or not. My glare must have set him straight for her immediately calmed down.

I looked back at the sheet Ms. B had handed out. There were some guide questions to help me begin—I mean us.

_How many children do you wish to have?_

_Are you close to your in-laws? _

_Do you have a spending plan?_

_Who are you more caring for: work or family?_

_Who has the 'pants' in the relationship?_

I laughed silently at the last question.

"Right, 3 children." Kevin began and I quickly glanced at him, trying to hold his gaze but failing. Confrontation was never my strong point. "Compromise." He explained quickly.

"Fine." I agreed, "Three." I wrote down the first answer. "Do we like our in-laws?" I asked him.

"I don't know; care to come over to my house tonight?" He asked while catching me completely off guard.

"What, for dinner?" I asked; my eyes were still wide and startled. He nodded. "Uh, sure." I nodded. "And tomorrow you can come to my place." I added and gauged his reaction—none. Then I instantly regretted inviting him over, I didn't want him to meet my _family_, even if they all showed up.

"Sounds good." He smiled while I frowned.

Now I wondered what I had gotten myself into. I quickly moved on to the next question and wrote _yes._ No argument from Kevin.

"What do you think?" I asked, pointing to the next question.

"Family, obviously." He stated matter-of-factly. I just nodded, I would prefer to think that I cared more about family, but who knows how my job might feel. Then I stared at the last one.

I glanced at Kevin who was staring pointedly at my skirt. "It isn't literal!" I muttered. I would leave that question for later, but felt I would be writing my name down anyway.

"Done." I leaned back in my chair and felt Kevin's gaze on me. "What?" I asked while trying to sound polite. He shook his head and looked to Ms. B, who was sitting quietly at her desk when she abruptly stood up.

"Okay everyone, have you all done some family planning?" She asked loudly—catching some people off guard. She was strutting to the head of the class and watching everyone closely. "Now we will be playing a short game," Ms. B walked to the side of the classroom and grabbed 10 mini whiteboards and some markers to write on them. Then another trip after distributing the supplies and she grabbed 5 erasers.

"I will ask you questions sometimes about yourself sometimes about your new spouse, just to see how much you really know about them so far. First off, what is your spouse's favourite colour?" She asked and I balked, we only just met, how are we supposed to know that already? I looked at Kevin and trying to discern his favourite colour from his choice of attire. I went with red because he had bright red shoes on and wrote it down.

Ms. B began pacing at the front. "Now reveal your boards to each other, put a tick if the other person was right or an ex if they were wrong." She instructed.

I looked to Kevin, purple was written across his board and I felt rather surprised, wondering if he knew or guessed. I ticked next to it and showed him my board. His mouth dropped and he put a tick as well. Then we showed our boards to the front where Ms. B had written on the board _couple 1, couple 2, couple 3, couple 4, couple 5. _She glanced at our boards and made two tallies under _couple1._ Then went on through the rest of the class, where most people hadn't gotten any points.

Kevin held his hand up for a high five and I gave it a slight slap and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Now I want you to describe your partner in a single word, this doesn't count for points though." Ms. B continued. I stared at Kevin, who was gazing at me.

_Clown_. I wrote and tried not to smile.

"Reveal." I flashed my board to Kevin and I saw all he had written was _organized._ Well that was kind of him. "Keep holding those boards up." Ms. B encouraged and had a paper and pen in front of her and was writing something down. She finished writing and then put her hands on her hips. "Now I want you to write on the right-hand side of your board how many children you want to have and on the left-hand side how many you agreed to have." Ms. B announced.

I quickly wrote, 2 then 3. "Reveal." Ms. B nodded.

I did and then gaped at Kevin's board. _5_ kids he wanted but he was only getting _3?_ Who would want _5_ kids? Ms. B smiled at everyone as she read the boards and wrote it down as well, then added a tick to the couples that had the same answer for the second question.

"This will be the last question for today." Ms. B seemed to exaggerate her arms. "Do you believe your partner likes their job?"

I wasn't sure...Did Kevin think modelling was an interesting career? I wasn't sure, but he seemed happy enough. I wrote down _yes._

"Reveal."

Kevin and I both wrote down _yes_ then both ticked that they were the correct answers. We scored two more points and had the highest in the class.

"Well tomorrow I will bring a surprise for you." Ms. B told me and Kevin, which I wasn't looking forward to, but they I remember it was Friday.

"You mean Monday." I replied politely. Ms. B nodded and her eyes had a glazed over look that seemed to grow as she sat back down at her desk. Then I looked to my watch, just 5 minutes left. I began packing up my supplies and notebook, only to notice Kevin contemplating me. I just turned back and pretended I hadn't noticed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Kevin_

Oh god, it was just my luck that I was stuck with uptight Jenna. I mean the girl didn't know how to relax or even laugh! I would be stuck with her until the end of semester!

I had even invited her over to dinner, which she will be arriving to in just 2 minutes if she arrived on time, which no doubt she would. I hadn't exactly told my parents who was coming, only that she was female.

I could tell my mom was excited because this was the first girl I had invited since I broke up with Stephanie.

I thought I had had the girl of my dreams, but then I find out she was _cheating_ on me and I knew she was now the girl of my nightmares. I heard the doorbell ring and saw she was right on time by my watch.

I answered the door and noticed she had changed into a dress—this girl was all about impressions. I had changed too, but wasn't as cleaned up as Jenna. I gave a smile, but felt my eyes taking her all in and my face fell blank.

"Hello." She nodded to me primly. I motioned for her to come inside and she did.

I heard my mom's feet running to meet this new girl I was bringing home.

I was slightly surprised Jenna had found her way to my house without calling for further instructions. But Jenna seemed unaffected and even happy to be at my house. "Welcome to my humble abode." I smiled and spun to see my mom approaching.

Her eyes seemed to light up as she saw Jenna and I felt my face grow warm.

"Hello dear, it is a pleasure to meet you." My mom announced and took Jenna's hand as she led her into the house and towards the dining room. I followed behind stiffly. "Take a seat." My mom smiled and I stepped forward, planning on being gentlemanly and pulled a chair out for her. Jenna sat and looked around, as if trying to figure everything out by just taking in what she could see.

She would likely be able to tell that my mother was almost as organized as she was and that they would likely get along well.

I wondered what she would think of my father, he was definitely different than most.

After Jenna was seated I took the chair adjacent to her and watched as an uncomfortable expression took place on her face. I had a feeling she wouldn't like sitting next to me. But she'd have to deal with it.

Then the moment arrived as my mom left the dining room and went through to the kitchen while my father came out carrying a large bowl.

"Hello." My father entered and his eyes strayed to Jenna. "Well Kevin you sure have yourself a lovely girl." He laughed and I knew I was blushing now—something I think I inherited from my father.

I looked to see Jenna stuttering as to what she wanted to say. I was positive she hadn't known my father was British.

"Thanks dad." I smiled and swung my arm around the back of her chair. I saw her tense and had to hold in a laugh.

He sat down and mom brought in the next dish and she sat down next to father. I watched the two of them. "Now, we have something very important to tell you." I began and was watching Jenna to make sure she stayed silent. "Jenna and I are married." I burst out, trying to keep a straight face and watched as Jenna's turned to horror.

"Well, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Father began and I looked down, as if I was ashamed, but was letting my smile hide from my parent's view.

"Uh-uh, we just got married today." I replied. That was when my father seemed to realize what was going on. He glanced at my mother and saw she still didn't understand.  
"Congratulations. So is she knocked up or something?" He continued and I heard both mom and Jenna gasp. Now I was shaking as I tried to control my laughter.

Jenna finally reared up and slapped my shoulder. "It's for a school project." She announced and shot me an evil glare. I finally let out my laugh. "I finally know where you get your sense of humour." She muttered.

"I hope you like spicy." I smiled and began spooning the chicken onto my plate and then the rice and saw Jenna staring at me as if I had lost my mind.

She was beginning to help herself when I stepped in and put some rice on her plate while she handled chicken. Then I poured her a glass of milk, the only thing to drink with spicy food. She seemed to be looking at me disapprovingly.

"So, Jenna, tell us about this project." Mom suggested.

"It is for health class, everyone has been paired up and now we have a few questions to answer. Tonight we wanted to figure out if we like the in-laws." She began. "Tomorrow Kevin was planning to come to my house and see if he liked my parents." She finished.

"It is really interesting project." I started, as I took a bite of rice and chicken together. "Everyone has been given a twist or turn thing, we have discovered that after our honeymoon in Honolulu the parents have bought us a house to live in." I smiled at them; my parents were definitely the type of people to offer something like that. I heard from other kids that they seemed more like grandparents than parents because I was so spoiled.

"Do you have jobs?" My father asked. Jenna nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it.

"I'm a model." I smiled and struck a pose. "And she's a lawyer." I added as Jenna gave me another glare. "We also decided how many children to have." I grinned at Jenna. "Three."

"I wanted two, but then I find out he wants _five_." Jenna added, as if she couldn't believe anyone wanting more kids. Mom laughed at that and the fact that I was an only a child.

There was more boring conversation as my parents interrogated Jenna about her life. She didn't seem nervous as I would have guessed, but I saw her face seemed more relaxed after awhile.

I watched as Jenna helped clear the table and she seemed to be about to help with the dishes but I pulled her away. "You are a guest." I whispered. "Even if we are married." I added. She just shrugged away from me and was looking around the living room, where I had led her.

I gestured for her to sit down on the sofa, and she did, but the prim and proper setting on her seemed to be back. Uptight Jenna was back. I sat down next to her.

"So do you have many people in your family?" I asked her, realizing how much I didn't know about her.

"I have one older sister and a younger brother." She explained.

"Tell me about them." I suggested as we fell into silence.

"Well my older sister in going to a community college this year, last year she spent abroad in Europe and found a fiancé, but when she brought him back my dad refused to pay for the wedding so the guy dumped her. She is still bringing different boyfriends home every week." Jenna revealed. I nodded while listening intently. "And my brother is some little punk that is always looking for attention. He has dyed his hair so often I feel like I have forgotten what it really looks like." She finished and sighed.

She seemed to have relaxed after her confession about her family. She even leaned back on the couch and seemed to be comfortable even though my arm was right behind her.

"And your parents?" I asked quietly.

"You will meet them tomorrow." She replied as if she was trying to convince herself and me. She looked at her watch. "I better be going. Dinner was great, your parents are awesome, and I definitely like my in-laws. See you tomorrow." She smiled and was inching towards the front door.

"Great, you still haven't told me where you live though." I add as she fights to leave.

"Right, call me." She mumbled and was putting her shoes on.

"I don't have your number." I replied and stepped closer to her.

"Find me some paper then." She responded and finally looked back up to see that I was standing very close to her. She let out a sigh. When I didn't move she stuck her hand in her purse and brought out a pad of paper, and she was taking tiny steps away from me.

Then she handed me a slip of paper where she had written her name and number very neatly. I snatched her paper and pen and began writing my number.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as if she was really upset and disapproving.

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically, "Giving you my number." I explained and handed her the sheet of paper back. I had written my name, my number, a call me and a little heart next to it. She gave another sigh but took the paper and stuffed it into her purse.

"See ya." She mumbled as she hurried to leave.

"No goodnight kiss?" I asked, expecting it to be a joke, but she didn't even stop. I looked out and tried to see where she was going, because for the first time I realized there was no car around for her to drive.

"Need a ride?" I called, but she didn't reply and I saw she was on her cell phone when minutes later a car drove around. It seemed very high end but I couldn't tell what type because it was so dark out.

Now I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow and solve the mystery that was Jenna Sidney.

I stepped back inside and saw my parents standing there as if ready to both help me from a loss and congratulate me.

"She seemed nice." My mom smiled and rubbed my arm as if trying to reassure me and then gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked back to the kitchen. "She's a lucky girl." She called.

"I look forward to seeing her again." Father gave me a pat on the back. "You said you're seeing her tomorrow?" He asked as he began to walk to his office.

"Yeah, dinner tomorrow night." I explained.

"Good, I hope some good influence will come from hanging around her." He added and then I ran to go and tackle my father.


	4. Chapter 3

*Edited* Thanks for the tips mubblestroubles.

Chapter 3

_Jenna_

_The dinner went well_, I thought, _but I ruined the rest of the evening by running away._ Now I was worried about having Kevin over for dinner, I mean, I wanted to know what he was expecting and what would happen. If my entire family would even show up.

I had been stressing all day, and now, it was half an hour before Kevin was to arrive and he still hadn't called. I was walking everywhere and was freaking out, I was making spaghetti, making sure it was extra spicy and hopefully Kevin would see I wasn't just some pretty face. I tested the sauce and it was perfect. Then started the pot of boiling water.

Then I heard my phone ringing and was sprinting to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding breathless.

"Jenna?" Kevin's voice rang through.

"Yeah, hi." I was nodding my head, but realized he couldn't even see me.

"I'm waiting for directions..." He muttered.

"Right, right." I felt like an idiot. I told him the instructions and waiting for him to respond when the doorbell rang. I was running from my room to the front door and opened it to find Kevin.

"H-how?" I shook my head, confused.

"I'm a _very _fast driver." He nodded his head and smiled.

"Right, come in." I shook my head, he was early and I felt really unprepared. My dad wasn't coming, my mom was probably going to be late and Courtney and Tyler would be late as well, everything would be set back. I heard Courtney was even bringing her latest boyfriend.

I led him through the house and to the kitchen. I added the pffasta to the pot and turned to see Kevin watching me intently. "Something wrong?" I asked him.

"I didn't know you cooked." He replied. I gave him a confused look as if to say 'why wouldn't I cook?'

"Oh."

The pasta was supposed to be done in four minutes so soon I would be testing it.

"How do you like your pasta?" I asked. He seemed mystified.

"Cooked?" He offered.

"I mean, al dante, soft...?" I questioned.

"Oh, al dante." He answered.

"Good, me too." I replied and took a noodle out to test. I took a bite from the end of the spaghetti, it tasted good to me. "Try?" I asked him and he ate the rest of the noodle.

"Perfect." He said, but his eyes showed uncertainty on whether that was the right answer.

"Good." I nodded my head and then took a dish towel to help hold the hot pot then strained it in the sink. "Dishes are in the cupboard next to the stove." I replied and heard his quiet footsteps.

"How many?" He asked.

"Um, 6, I think." I replied and then brought the pot back to the stove to see Kevin balancing all of the plates. "Right, you can put those down in the next room." I waved him away and then added some oil and was finished.

I went to the intercom system on the wall, "Time to eat." I announced and then it might be another five minutes before everyone arrived so I put everything into bowls for the table.

Then I saw Kevin standing awkwardly between the two rooms. I set the dishes out there and then made three more trips, I brought garlic bread, then the sauce and finally glasses. Kevin grabbed the milk and water for everyone.

Then I finally heard footsteps approaching the dining room. My sister entered, followed by her boyfriend, Eric and then my brother. A couple seconds after everyone was seated my mom arrived.

"Oh, do we need another seat?" Kevin asked and I quickly shook my head.

"My dad's not coming." I muttered quietly to him.

At the six spots, mom was sitting at the head of the table and Tyler sat at the other one, Courtney and Eric sat across from Kevin and me. I felt completely awkward, but began spooning everything onto my plate and looked at Kevin and tried to nod my head and get him to begin as well.

Courtney was staring at Kevin with her mouth agape and Eric was simply staring at me. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Right, Kevin, this is Courtney and her boyfriend Eric. My brother Tyler and my mom." I introduced. "Everyone this is Kevin." I explained and felt my face twist as I felt embarrassed. "Anyway we are just doing a school project together." I finished and was shocked at how quiet everyone acted.

"That explains a lot." Courtney piped up. I just stared down at my food. I began eating and looked up to see Courtney wasn't happy. "No salad? Gosh sis, you really should work on your hostess skills. I mean no one in this family even likes spaghetti, I mean you should be thinking about all those carbs in the pasta." When I remained silent and just staring at my sister, "Well, I'm still waiting for my salad, y'know the one with the low fat dressing..." Courtney raises her eyebrows at me and I sigh. Couldn't she give me a break just this _one_ night? At least stop ordering me around.

"Right, I left that in the fridge." I jumped up and was on my way to the fridge when I heard more footsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kevin following me.

I sighed and had my back against the fridge.

"Are you...okay?" He asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and felt like I was about to break down. Kevin seemed really unhappy. "Wanna ditch?" He asked. I stared up at him feeling confused.

How could I leave my family? I nodded my head. He held out his hand to me. I took it and then he pulled me up like I didn't weigh a thing and pulled me toward the door. I followed without hesitation, grabbing some shoes and then we were out the door and into his car.

I finally relaxed after I was sitting in the passenger seat and Kevin was pulling out of the driveway. "Thank you." I mumbled. I was so confused; I had never run away from my family before.

"You're my wife." Was all Kevin said. I just laughed-finally.

"That may be, but you shouldn't have had to bail me out, I just can't stand my family sometimes," I tried to explain.

"Don't bother." Kevin responded quietly. "I don't quite understand what goes on every night but I could tell you weren't happy." He added.

"Right, so what now?" I asked. "McDonalds?"

Kevin looked at me strangely and then nodded. He was stopping at a light when he turned to me. "I-I..."

"The lights green." I mumbled after a moment where we were both in silence. He instantly sped away and I felt things would be awkward here as well.

Kevin pulled into the parking lot of McDonalds and turned off the car. But neither of us moved to get out of the car.

"I feel like we should talk." Kevin muttered.

"Well I think you should say you don't like you in-laws." I replied shortly. Kevin still hadn't moved.

"I want to know what is up with your life." Kevin admitted and this time I stayed silent. It was my life, why should Kevin be any part of it other than school. I knew I shouldn't have invited him over, I had just made a disaster and Kevin would go back to school or call his friends and say how screwed up my life was.

"Well my dad has a mistress and is practically never home. My mom just sits in her room all day and waits for meals. My sister is just some slut who is always looking for guys or making my life miserable because back when she was in school she was little miss perfect and won't let me forget it. My brother is just there, wanting attention from my parents, but never getting it. I have to sit by and watch every single mess and most often clean it up too. My mom has hired a maid during the day, but I have never actually seen her because she leaves as soon as I am getting home from school. I have to do everything for my family and none of them even know how to cook. I absolutely hate having to go home and just wish my life was boring." I cried. I felt tears building up and didn't want to cry in front of Kevin! I barely knew the guy, but was sitting in his car and feeling like an idiot. If only I could just go and find a new family. One like Kevin's perfect family.

Kevin was just staring; his mouth open and he turned the car back on and drove up to the drive-thru. "What do you want?" He asked. I glanced at the menu.

"Smarties McFlurry and small fries." I told him without hesitation and almost saw a smile on his face—making me smile in turn.

He made his order and then mine and drove around to the next window. He paid and I felt like I was on a date. Though I didn't even have money so I couldn't offer to pay. Kevin passed me my food and then drove off. I began munching on French fries and wasn't really paying attention to where Kevin was driving.

Then he stopped and turned off the engine again. I looked up and saw we were sitting at the lake. It was a major make-out spot for teens.

He had taken his first burger out of the packaging and was enjoying his meal as well. Neither of us had said a word to one another since we ordered. I had finished my fries and was focusing on my McFlurry. I looked up and saw Kevin staring—once again.

"Want a bite?" I offered him and he seemed surprised by the suggestion.

"Sure." He agreed and it was my turn for surprise. I fed him off of my spoon and it felt like a date once again. "Mmm..."

I didn't comment and then watched as the lake was still and about 4 other cars were around with the windows steamed up—not literally.

I finished eating and watched as Kevin finished the last few fries he had. Everything had gone beyond uncomfortable and neither of us were speaking.

"About what you said earlier..." Kevin began.

"Which part?" I asked, trying to smile and make the situation a little less gloomy. Kevin wasn't having any of that and his face stayed as serious as one of the royal guards in England—that ones with the tall hats.

"I don't know, I just...I feel like I should do something, as if this is my responsibility now." I quickly shook my head while trying to discourage Kevin from speaking any more.

"Don't. I'll get over it. Like I do about everything." I mumbled. Kevin just looked annoyed now. He simply started up the car and was backing out. I realized where I would have to go. I didn't want to go home. Not tonight anyway and something must have shown on my face because Kevin realized it too.

"Wanna spend the night?" He asked, as if he was a complete gentleman now. I actually thought about it, staying at some guy's house, I never thought I would see the day. "I mean I have a spare room and everything." He added, as if that would help me make up my mind. It all came down to whether I could face my family tonight or should I wait until tomorrow.

"Sure." I nodded and Kevin seemed startled. "Was that the wrong answer?" I asked now smiling.

"No, it was rather unexpected; even you have to admit that." Kevin replied also grinning.

"Agreed." I nodded, "I just can't face my family yet."

Now I had brought back the annoying silence between us.

I realized how close we were to Kevin's house now and in a mere 10 minutes we were back and he was pulling into the garage.

I stepped out and saw Kevin's mom and dad peeking out the door. Then they noticed me staring and quickly opened it.

"Hello Jenna, it is wonderful to see you again dear." His mom replied first. She had seemed so nice and kind, someone I could really get along with. She also seemed to remind me so much of the side of Kevin I only saw now, the side where he was kind and gentle. Where his dad had shaped the other side into a clown and extroverted guy.

"Right, hi." Kevin spoke up as I stepped out of the car. "It's okay that Jenna spends the night?" He asked quickly. Both parents were obviously shocked. "Things didn't go so well at dinner tonight." He continued as if that was an explanation—and he was understating things in my opinion.

"That would be fine, come on in dear." Kevin's mom ushered me inside. I felt nervous and out of sorts, but it was stay here or go back home...not a tough decision.

"Thank you for letting me stay." I replied, trying to keep up my politeness.

"Of course, no problem. I will just go turn down the bed." His mom quickly left. I avoided staring at Kevin's dad, it wasn't that he was intimidating, he was shorter than Kevin and all, but I felt strange, as if he didn't approve of my 'sleepover' because he still hadn't said a word.

Then I felt Kevin was behind me and I was blocking his way as he gave me a little push farther into the house. "Regretting your spontaneous decision?" He whispered in my ear, so close that his breath tickled my ear. I shook my head, careful not to hit him.

I looked to my watch and wondered—was that _really_ the time. Apparently it was already nine. Though Kevin was supposed to come at 7:30, my family had a thing for eating late, which I had explained at school.

Then Mrs. Marin came back and led me down the hallway, showing me where everything was.

"I set out some of my old pyjamas for you, but you don't have to wear them." She added kindly. I saw it was an old-fashioned night gown.

"Thank you." I smiled lightly and saw Kevin watching us in the doorway.

"The bathroom is across the hall and I think that is about it." She finished and gave me a light squeeze on the arm. "Oh," She turned and looked through a drawer in a wardrobe. "Here is a toothbrush. It comes with me being a hygienist—married to a doctor."

"Thank you." I wanted to hug her but kept a fair distance. She walked out leaving Kevin and me standing and staring. He took a step into the room. "Is your dad okay with me being here?" I asked quietly.

Kevin was silent for another moment, either processing my question or thinking of the right answer and I was steeling myself for the worst. "No, it's not that. He mentioned before that it was his second date with my mom when he was at her house and then my grandma and grandpa kicked him out—but she went with him. Then he let her stay the night at his house. I haven't actually met my grandparents on my mom's side." Kevin explained and I instantly felt better.

"Oh." I nodded and sat down on the end of the bed holding my toothbrush.

"Well you look tired. I better let you get to sleep." Kevin muttered, turning away.

"Wait." I commanded and stood up. Then I walked over to Kevin and self-assuredly gave him a hug—which surprised him. "Thanks." I whispered.

"You surprise me every time I see you." He murmured and then broke away. "My room is right here." He explained and pointed to the door next to my room. "And my parents are at the end of the hall." He added. I nodded and gave him a smile.

"Thanks." I repeated and Kevin just shook his head, continuing to smile and disappeared into his room. I quickly went into the bathroom with my new toothbrush and found some toothpaste. I brushed then left and went back to my room. I changed quickly into the nightgown—though it had too much design on it for my taste, but it still made me feel elegant.

I turned out the lights and fell asleep instantly. I had been awake since about 5.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Kevin_

Now I couldn't decide how I felt about Jenna. I mean I felt so bad about our dinner with her family, but they seemed to take her for granted from what she had told me. I sort of saw her as Cinderella, but of course that might make me the Prince Charming.

I don't even know what I was thinking inviting her to my house, but since she took the offer, I hadn't thought much about that. My father seemed to be lost on memory lane and my mom only too happy to have her around. She always told me she wanted a daughter—but that was usually when she was angry at me.

Now I sat in my bed and wondered when Jenna would wake up. It was 8 in the morning, and I never woke up so early on the weekend. There was simply something about her...

I felt dirty almost too, last night when everyone was sleeping I went and looked into Jenna's room and saw her sleeping so peacefully, and I found out something about her. She talked in her sleep.

She looked so...delicate with the covers pulled up to her chin and her quiet speaking. But she hadn't sounded happy. I wanted to just watch her, but felt like a peeping tom.

I quickly went back to my room before anyone had a chance to hear me and wake up. I fell asleep and was resting easy until I woke up so early.

Now I decided to go take a shower and then get some breakfast going. I walked into the bathroom.

After taking my shower I heard a knock on my door. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and answered the door. Jenna.

"Sorry!" She squeaked and stepped back. "I wasn't sure if anyone was in there." She explained. I looked her up and down seeing she was wearing one of my mom's nightgowns—I was trying not to smile.

"Right, 2 minutes." I promised and closed the door on her. I really just wanted to invite her in though.

I quickly threw on some clothes then walked out and knocked on Jenna's door. She opened and had changed from the nightgown to her outfit from last night. She darted into the bathroom without another word and I walked downstairs.

My father was in the kitchen and making French toast—his specialty. There was syrup, butter, cinnamon, icing sugar and strawberries all laid out on the connecting table to the kitchen.

"Morning son." Father began as he dipped the bread into the egg sauce.

"Morning." I nodded and took a seat on the counter when more footsteps approached. I looked to see Jenna entering, and she looked very well rested, especially compared to last night.

"Good morning Jenna." My dad greeted her.

"Good morning Mr. Marin." Jenna sounded cheerful.

"Call me Rick." He offered and then gestured for her to take the seat next to me. I gave her a polite smile and she sat down. "I hope you like French toast." He continued and then flipped it in the pan.

Jenna seemed flattered. "Yes, I love it." Jenna nodded. Then my dad check the French toast then plopped it on her plate.

"Enjoy." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's his specialty." I explained. She nodded then added syrup, cinnamon and strawberries. She carefully cut a bite and ate it.

"It's delicious." She said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Good." Father replied and kept cooking and then gave one to me when it was ready. After preparing my own French toast I took a bite and agreed with Jenna. It was delicious.

"Thanks." I told my father, it wasn't often that he actually made anything in the kitchen and left most of it up to my mom, mostly because she was the better cook.

"Oh, no problem." He gave a shrug of his shoulder and then turned back to flip the bread in the pan. Jenna finished hers and my father gave her the next one.

She was smiling away and eating huge forkfuls. "Careful, I don't want you to choke." I laughed as Jenna reddened with embarrassment.

"I almost never get breakfast made for me." Jenna explained quietly. I stared at her, who exactly was she in her house? A maid, because though she seemed to do everything it made her family seem weak.

"Oh." I replied equally quiet.

I moved onto my next piece of French toast as well and Jenna declined having a third piece. I ate it and then continued to have a grand total of 5 pieces.

"So Jenna, what is your favourite food?" I asked her, we needed to get to know each other for the Health class.

"Um, popcorn." Jenna replied and I did a double take, Jenna and popcorn? I never would have imagined that. "And you?" She asked.

"Cheeseburger." I replied without hesitation. I loved having my mom's homemade burgers and just slathering on the cheese. Jenna nodded, as if she was taking this into deep consideration. Then she looked at the clock above the stove.

"Oh, I have to go. Thank you for everything, I would love to come back anytime!" Jenna continued and I stood up.

"Come on, you can't have to go now." I complained and followed Jenna as she rushed to the door.

"Sorry, but really I do. There are things I must do—" Jenna began, but I didn't want to listen to excuses.

"Let me drive you." I insisted and then grabbed my keys and slid on some shoes. I followed her out and she hadn't yet objected to my offer to drive her, so I made sure she was in the passenger seat and then started the car.

I wasn't planning on letting Jenna go home yet though.

She noticed that I had taken the wrong turn and not gotten off towards her house. "You were supposed to turn back there." Jenna spoke up, her voice sounding completely calm.

"Right." I nodded and then missed the next turn off and the next and finally Jenna seemed to understand that I wasn't bringing her back to her house. Then I stopped outside someone else's house.

"What are you doing? Where are we?" Jenna demanded and I just laughed.

"I can't give away all my secrets." I replied and then turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, walking around to the other side to see whether Jenna was coming or if she was going to be difficult.

I saw she hadn't moved since I had stepped out. I opened her door and looked at her.

"C'mon," I started. "Just get out of the car; I'm sure you will like this surprise." I told her. She shook her head and still didn't say a word. "Fine." I told her, leaned in and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then I was back on my heels and looked at her. She seemed almost panicked, wondering what I would do next. I leaned in and put one arm behind her and the other under her knees and don't let me fool you, this wasn't easy. She was very adamant about staying in the car.

Finally I carried her out of the car, trying to be careful and not hit her head—and not dropping her. Then I carried her to the door where she was still struggling and demanding that I put her down.

I did as she wished and put my arm around her shoulders, making sure she couldn't run off and leave. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by Dmitri. I tried to hide my surprise because it was Brandon's house I came to.

"Hey Kevin." Dmitri began. "Hi Jenna." He smiled and Jenna looked at me as if to say, _what is going on?_

"Hey Dmitri, where's Brandon?" I asked, still feeling slightly unsure and not liking the way Dmitri was looking at Jenna.

"Inside." Dmitri replied still staring at Jenna. "Come in." He offered. I stepped forward but Dmitri stopped me and made sure Jenna was let inside first. That was the courteous thing to do, but I was now pissed off with Dmitri.

First we saw Lilly and you could tell Dmitri wasn't happy. She was hanging out on the couch, as if waiting for him to return. Jenna immediately walked over to her—girl bonding I assumed.

They were talking animatedly as Dmitri told me to follow him.

Where we went there was a huge movie theatre size TV. Brandon was sitting in front of it and staring at the TV as if it was his life. On it there was some porn. Of course guys like Brandon would be watching that.

I turned my face away and tried not to look up at the screen though from the sounds that were coming it was very difficult.

"Oh, hey Kevin." Brandon turned to me slightly.

"Hi." I muttered and looked around the room, it was very dark and the screen was obviously the main focus. I just shook my head, if this is what these guys were doing I didn't want to be a part of it right now.

"Hey man, wait." Brandon called and I turned back to the room to see him standing and the TV turned off.

"Hey." I replied and saw Dmitri had already left. Then I heard a scream.

"Go away, I said GO away!" I heard Jenna's voice and I was running back to where I had last seen her, but they were gone. "Get away from me!" I heard Jenna again and then Lilly's voice.

"Listen hubby, I thought I was your wife now stop cheating on me!" She shouted. I sprinted towards their voices and saw Dmitri had Jenna pinned up against the wall and Lilly was trying to pull him back away from her. I pulled Dmitri back and threw him to the ground. Jenna looked completely freaked out and I was worried. It obviously wasn't the best idea to bring Jenna here.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I took Jenna's hand and led her out with Lilly following us out.

Jenna was in the front seat, Lilly hopped in the back and I was driving away as Brandon ran into the driveway after us.

"So, what exactly happened?" I asked Jenna, but she was facing out the window and seemed to be pretending that she couldn't hear me.

"Dmitri said he really admired a girl who was like as smart as Jenna and then he told her to look out the window, so she did and then he like grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, and then I like think you _heard_ the rest." Lilly explained and I looked at her. Lilly was called the Airhead and sometimes I wondered whether people were right.

"I'm so sorry Jenna." I told her and was on our way back to her house.

"You should be." Jenna surprised me by acting very brash.

"I didn't even know Dmitri would be there." I said, suddenly defending myself. Jenna didn't say anything more. I dropped her off at her own house and wondered which place would be better because of the whole dine and ditch thing we did last night.

I turned to Lilly and then asked her where she lived and dropped her off at home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Jenna_

I couldn't believe what happened. I felt like I had seriously gone insane. Dmitri had really given me a fright, I wondered what he would have done if Lilly and Kevin hadn't been there.

Then I thought about how grateful I was for Kevin being there. I mean I hadn't even wanted to get out of the car and should have followed my gut instinct to the end. But it had been nice when Kevin picked me up and made me feel like he really cared—wait what am I saying? Kevin is a clown, nothing more. He shouldn't be anything more. I mean even though he was so angry with Dmitri he hadn't meant anything by it.

I had enjoyed being with Lilly. She really was quite smart. I mean, I did a project with her once; she might even rival Teagan, which is saying something because she usually has the best marks. Lilly just knows how to hide her grades.

I finally got the courage and walked into the house to hear complete silence. Maybe I would get out of cleaning today. Then I walked all the way to the kitchen to find a note.

_If you came home kudos to you, but I am very disappointed in you Jenna. You were very irresponsible. Now I expect you to clean all the bathrooms as your punishment. We all went out for breakfast and won't be back until late. _

_Christine_

I read the note with disgust. My mom hadn't even bothered writing 'mom'; she had used her real name. It was like I was a servant to her and everyone else.

I went and cleaned the bathrooms none the less. It was more if I didn't do it, because it would never be done and that became _really _gross. Once I was done with the 6 bathrooms I went and grabbed a bite to eat. I had felt like a princess when Kevin's dad made me breakfast. It was weird to call him Rick though.

I missed being at Kevin's house already.

I was lying down in my room when the door opened; I had only heard the hinges squeak otherwise I thought it might be a surprise visit...

"Hello honey." I saw my dad entering. He walked all the way in and sat down on the edge of my bed. I was trying to hide my surprise.

"Uh, hi, I didn't know you would be home so soon." I explained, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, I came home early from my business trip." He explained and I tried not to roll my eyes. Business trip? Yeah right.

"Oh." I nodded, still pretending to be all innocent.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're home. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there last night." He continued.

"It didn't go well anyway." I replied and decided not to divulge any further info. Dad could figure it out on his own time—preferably when I wasn't around. Not that he was likely to be angry because he didn't give a damn.

My dad didn't care what I did with my life, it was like he wasn't even my dad anymore. He was some stranger that let me live in his house—but I did clean it so I think he owed me something and this was the least he could do.

"Oh. That's too bad, I'm sure you will get the boy next time." He replied, looking down on me as he stood up and was headed for the door. I held back any retort I might have come up with and just nodded my head.

Did my dad really think so little of me that he believed my dinner went bad because I happened to 'lose the guy?' Well that shows what he knows, aka nothing. My dad really made me feel like how did I get smart? I felt like it hadn't been from either of my parents. Not that they cared any which way

I had changed into some new comfy clothing before my dad arrived—after the shower I had taken. All the while I had been trying to not think about how hot Kevin had looked in a towel and his red hair all wet and sexy. But of course this was an assignment and I wouldn't let myself get attached. I had never let myself get emotional with a project before and I didn't want this to be any different. Though I of course didn't always get what I wanted.

I was doing my homework from my math class and was absently thinking about what Ms. B had said, about the we will spend more time in all of our classes, and so would Kevin be coming to my math class, because he was a little average, nothing wrong with that.

Now the curiosity would be itching at me until tomorrow. I sometimes hated the weekend. No I always hate it. The weekend was supposed to seem like some excuse to let everyone get a break—but that didn't happen with me. I was forced to continue working and cleaning.

My life sucked! I was like a Cinderella. Not the way I wanted to be known.

I grabbed a bite to eat for dinner—leftovers from the night before and then went and was sleeping until the next morning when my alarm clock went off.

I was up and ready to face the day. Ready for school more like it. Not my family, not yet. I would be putting it off until I had to, that was the only thing I did procrastinate with. I mean I know people who have a motto of, why do it now when I can do it later. I have to admit when I was in middle school that was the way I acted.

I had changed no doubt about it. Now in grade 12 I was backwards from anyone I used to be. I mean sure I might be uptight, but wasn't that better than letting go and ruining my life? After seeing my parents I didn't think I would fall in love until I was like 30. But sometimes with projects like this I really wondered.

I made some breakfast and left it by the stove for everyone else and then went into my car. My parents were nice enough to get me my own driver, but that was all they did for me. I mean it was nice that I didn't have to drive _all_ the time, but I would like a reason to use my license every now and then. I had yet to convince my parents that they should ditch the driver and get me my own car. I think they just worried that if I drove myself I might get into an accident and then couldn't clean for them.

Maybe I am being too harsh on my family, but over all they deserve it.

* * *

I was at my locker, switching books for my classes of the day when someone put their arms around my waist. I jumped and squirmed away.

"C'mon Jenna didn't you like the preview at Brandon's house?" He continued.

"Dmitri get away!" I said, my voice coming out as a squeak. I hated that I didn't have enough control to at least _sound_ fearless, even if I was terrified. Then his hands moved up and I was elbowing him as hard as I could but felt like I was hurting myself more. "I said stop!" I yelled louder now. If he couldn't get the hint I would be filing a formal complaint against him. He didn't and then was cupping my breast when finally he backed off. I didn't know why but I was grateful. "You are such a creep!" I yelled at him spinning furiously only to find Kevin—red in the face and looking handsomely destructive.

Dmitri was on the ground, holding a hand to his eye and seeming to be in pain. Not that I cared.

"Thanks." I turned to Kevin, I sounded breathless like I was the damsel in distress and had just been saved by a hero.

"No problem wifey." Kevin replied a smile suddenly on his face. It was as if he was acting for two different people.

"If we are that serious about this relationship I would like to go over a couple names you can't call me." I replied smiling and that response put an even bigger grin on Kevin's face. "With wifey on the top." I continued and stepped away from Dmitri delicately then walked to Kevin.

We had Health first, so I wouldn't get away from Dmitri but I was hoping teachers would keep him in line.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked as we walked to homeroom. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders.

"I just wish you wouldn't have to keep saving me." I replied. "Thanks again."

Kevin looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it. Then we had to part ways—just across the hallway because we had different homerooms. I wished I could have stayed with him though; he made me feel safe and like a normal teenager.

I sat in a desk at the front row and then waited for the bell to ring saying that homeroom would start. I had never liked homeroom over the years, but now I hated it because the teacher was late, and then expected us to be completely perfect children. I mean I know I am basically like that but it would be nice if I could stop having people in the hallway complain about it.

Once that had ended I wondered if I should wait for Kevin and whether we would walk to class together. I mean I knew he had friends but would he care enough to come with me and continue staying with me? I stood up and walked out the doorway to find Kevin waiting for _me._ I mean I was beyond flattered at that point.

He smiled and seemed to be asking, _is this okay? _I was just happy, nothing could get better now. We walked into Health class smiling and saw Ms. B was already waiting. She looked happy to see Kevin and I, but I didn't understand why.

We sat down in the same seats we had on Friday and then I felt that we had this connection, not that we were lovey dovey—yet, but that we were into some chemistry that many other couples of the class hadn't tapped into.

I wanted to hold Kevin's hand and tell him about my punishment for skipping out on dinner, but I was afraid of the disappointment that he wouldn't want to hear about it.

Then Ms. B walked over to our desks and laid a slip of paper on the tables. I looked up at her confused. "This is your new schedule." She explained. "You two will be practically inseparable now." She smiled. I looked at Kevin, trying to gage his reaction and I think he was trying to do the same for me.

"Well at least I get to hang out with you instead of Dmitri." I add as Ms. B walked away.

"Oh, so you are comparing me to _him?_" Kevin replied as if he was appalled at the very idea.

"Sorry." I smiled and gave a shrug of my shoulders. "Still, you are one of the people I don't mind hangning around with." I explained and Kevin nodded.

"Jenna and Kevin sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage. Wait, marriage came first." A voice interrupted us and I looked to see Samuel sitting right behind us.

"Well at least our marriage has love, unlike some." Kevin retorted and I just stared at him. Did he just say what I thought he did? Then his eyes widened as he replayed what he had just said and he was staring back at me. "I mean c'mon this is just a project." Kevin recovered badly.

"Yeah. A project." I nodded, now not daring to make eye contact with Kevin. I would be wondering what he was feeling for a long time.

Samuel just nodded, but he didn't look convinced and I didn't blame him. He sat down in front of Kevin and me and then was watching the door, probably waiting for Carolyn. Then she arrived and his nervousness seemed to lower.


	7. Chapter 6

XX Sorry about their schedule but I couldn't figure out how to get a proper grid on... thanks for reading and everything in brackets () means they each have different classes, their normal classes XX **Schedule edited to show that they now take drama and art rather than the previous...enjoy

Chapter 6

_Kevin_

I was waiting for Ms. B to say something; I wanted class to start more than anything else. I was looking down at my new schedule and was disappointed to see I had AP math with Jenna. I really hate math and have never been good at it.

I then snatched Jenna's schedule but she seemed so lost in space that she hadn't noticed and I compared, only to find out they were exactly the same.

_Monday_ Tuesday_ Wednesday_ Thursday_ Friday

7:45-7:55 homeroom_ homeroom _homeroom _homeroom _homeroom

8:00-8:55 health _math AP _English AP _(science)_(science/s.s.)

9:00-10:00 math AP_ (Lauguage) _Study _English AP_math AP

10:00-10:15 break _break _break _break_ break

10:20-11:20 (Arts)_Drama_health _Art_Study

11:25-12:15 (Language) _(science) _math AP _(Study/PE) _(S.S)

12:20-1:10 Lunch _Lunch _Lunch _Lunch _Lunch

1:15-2:05 S.S._ PE _(Science) _(S.S.) English AP

2:10-3:10 English AP English AP (Language) Math AP _Health

I was confused at how it read I would be taking art. I mean it might be nice to look at, but really wasn't for me. And then there was the whole PE thing? Did that mean I would miss a PE class?

The bell rang and Ms. B walked to the front of the class, counting how many students arrive. Surprisingly it was the exact same people who had come on Friday.

With the ten students Ms. B seemed happy.

"Okay class, so how was the weekend? Did you guys get together with your spouse?" Ms. B asked everyone. I nodded and saw Jenna was still staring out into space. "So Kevin what did you do?" She asked me and Jenna's attention finally snapped back.

"I had dinner with Jenna and my parents." I replied shortly.

"And do you like your in-laws Jenna?" Ms. B asked.

"Yes, they are the kindest people I have ever met." Jenna replied and Ms. B nodded, now seemed somewhat distracted.

"Great, well today in class I planned to do the overview of what we are going to be doing for the semester. I don't want to hear about any complaints, but anyway, at the end of this week the honeymoon is over, then I will move onto having your first child. I know spring break is coming up in just 3 weeks so you will have a minor project then." Ms. B explained. Then looked at the class and she seemed to rethink what she was saying. "Anyway, today we are doing some trust exercises. You guys probably all know the falling back into your partner's arms exercise. So grab your spouse and we are going down to the drama room for the matted flooring." Ms. B explained.

Everyone was walking in pairs down the hall and we entered the drama room in complete silence.

"Okay, everyone stand with the wife in front of the husband and everyone is facing me." Ms. B explained and was at the front of the class.

I stood behind Jenna and finally noticed how short Jenna really was, I mean often I saw that I would...look down on her and then she would always be looking up, but it wasn't that bad.

"Now don't stand too far apart yet." Ms. B added and Jenna looked behind to see me standing there and she smiled. "Now ladies, put your arms out to the side and gentlemen put your arms forward." Ms. B instructed, "Now fall back." Jenna's form was falling back and I caught her, she seemed to weigh nothing.

"Ow!" Someone yelled and I spun my head to see Samuel and Carolyn on the ground.

"Samuel, I didn't mean for _both_ of you to fall down, only the ladies were supposed to." Ms. B explained gently and I was trying not to burst out laughing. I looked down at Jenna who was just looking incredulously at Samuel.

I gently propped her back up on her feet and then took a small step back.

"Okay, let's try this again," Ms. B began. "Husbands, take a step back." She announced and all of the guys did as she asked.

"Now _Ladies_, fall." Ms. B instructed, making sure she was clear this time and Carolyn wouldn't fall to air. I caught Jenna and then felt her stiffen as if she was worried. I propped her back up once again and then stepped back.

"It's not so bad is it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Okay everyone now switch places." Ms. B asked and I walked around Jenna and held out my arms. I was almost laughing and was prepared to fall on my ass, mainly because I didn't think Jenna would have the strength to catch me. "Now ready, set and fall."

I fell and Jenna caught me, she took a step back and had her arms curled around mine but I hadn't fallen to the ground. Then she walked forward until I was back on my feet.

"Very good ladies." Ms. B nodded. "Now step back." Jenna did and then I turned back to see just how far I would be falling. Jenna gave a smile and I just nodded awkwardly.

"Fall." Ms. B instructed one last time and I fell—but Jenna caught me, and I was rather shocked. Jenna had me back on my feet and then we stepped away from each other.

"Okay everyone now get as close as you are comfortable to your spouse." Ms. B announced and I looked to Jenna. I could be as close as I wanted to Jenna, but it depended how close Jenna wanted to be. I stood side by side and looked to see what Jenna was thinking. She didn't move any closer.

"Now everyone take one step closer than you are comfortable." Ms. B explained. Then I was touching Jenna's arm and trying not to smile too much. "Okay, Dmitri a little closer to Lilly please." I smiled down at Jenna.

"Isn't this trustful?" I joked, but didn't get a smile from Jenna. She just shrugged.

"Just this about how this made you feel because you will be writing a journal. Right, now everyone make a circle." Ms. B ordered and I followed Jenna and stood beside her. "The next task will be to have everyone go through a maze of sorts, one person will be blindfolded and the other will have to guide them through and have them pick up some hacky sacks. One couple will also be in the hallway and they can just chat about their relationship." Ms. B finished. She looked over everyone's faces. "Now who would like to be in the hall first?" Ms. B asked and she had barely finished the question when Samuel had put his hand up. "Okay, Samuel and Carolyn go into the hallway—but stay just outside the door where I can see you." Ms. B added and Samuel walked out with Carolyn trailing behind him. Ms. B just turned to the rest of the class. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea." She added and then turned to the desk in the class.

She picked up a blindfold and then spun back to everyone else, "Who would like to go first?" She asked and then turned to Brandon and Emma. "You." She announced. Then she put the blindfold on Emma and turned to everyone else. "Now grab a box from the corner and place it around the room gentlemen and ladies come select a hacky sack." Lilly, Jenna and Teagan went to Ms. B while I looked for a box.

I turned to Aaron, "Well, how are things with you and Teagan?" I asked him. He made a noncommittal shrug. "Well that's nice to know." I responded and grabbed two boxes, one under each arm. They were just empty cardboard boxes.

I set my boxes down and walked to Jenna.

"Okay, let's begin." Ms. B replied and then placed Brandon and Emma. I watched as he guided her through and there weren't many problems just a couple shins bruised. Then the blindfold was put on Brandon and everyone changed the boxes and then Emma guided him around very well.

"Good job you two, now go out in the hallway and bring Samuel and Carolyn in. Next I want..." Ms. B looked over the group. "Jenna and Kevin." She smiled and Jenna walked over, seeming almost reluctant. Ms. B put a blindfold on her. I quickly helped the guys in moving the boxes and then took my place next to Jenna.

"Right, take two steps forward." I began and Jenna did. "Okay, now take one more step that might be the size I would take." I continued, joking about her size. She took her step a little bigger but not much different. "Now turn 90 degrees to your right." I replied and then told her to take 3 more steps. "Now bend down and the hacky sack is by your foot." Then I heard Samuel laugh and Dmitri was ogling Jenna's ass. I shot them a glare but they didn't notice. Time to speed everything up, I decided.

I quickly finished it off and Jenna picked up the last 2 hacky sacks, then it was my turn. I put the blindfold on myself and then waited. I heard everyone shuffling the boxes and then was ready for instructions.

"Go forward one step." I took a normal step for me; it was worth about 2 Jenna steps. "Now to your left one step." Jenna replied and I took a sidestep. "Now bend down." Jenna continued and I felt the fabric surface of the hacky sack. I grabbed it and stood back up. I loved hearing the sound of her voice and waited again as she gave me instructions. Then I found the second one and finally she directed me to the third.

I walked back to the beginning and smiled at Jenna. "Good work." I smiled.

"Yes, now go to the hallway and tell Brandon and Emma to come back in." Ms. B instructed and Jenna walked behind me to the door. Brandon was sitting far away from Emma and they seemed to be having a glaring contest.

"You guys get to go back inside now." I replied and waited until they stood up and were back inside before I collapsed against the wall. Jenna just stood there and seemed to just be staring at the floor. "Thanks for trusting me." I commented and it seemed to startle Jenna.

"What? Why wouldn't I?" Jenna asked, her face completely startled.

"I don't know, but I would like to know why you aren't sitting on the ground." I answered and she now seemed miffed. She was a mystery and I kept just reading her face, but that wasn't helping.

"Sorry, but I think it is rather disgusting." She replied and I just tried not to laugh. I mean sure it might be 'disgusting', but it wouldn't do her that much harm.

"C'mon." I said, trying to have her sit down next to me. She was still reluctant but sat down outside the door, her back leaning against it.

"Oh, Jenna, I would never have imagined you to be sent out into the hall." Mr. Henderson the Physics teacher walked by. Jenna stood up to chat.

"No, I am just in Ms. Bartholomew's health class and we are sent out to get to know our spouse." Jenna explained, but it sounded weird to my ears too.

"Oh." He replied and then kept walking.

I pulled Jenna back to the ground and we watched him go. "Y'know, I think you just told Mr. Henderson that we are married, it must be a shock because you are _such_ a good student." I teased but Jenna just glared at me. "C'mon, this is fun. I am happy to be married to you." I admitted, leaning in for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Jenna_

I tried to back off as Kevin leaned closer to me. I mean it was nice to know he liked me and everything. I was almost positive that Kevin had mentioned he was in love with me.

"Come back in." Teagan began and I was forced forward as the door opened. "Oh! I'm sorry." Teagan continued and inched the door open more as I was face planted with a throbbing head and a large goose egg.

"Ow." I muttered as I slowly tried to get up. Teagan was quickly around by my side and lifting my arm. I felt the same pressure on the other arm and saw Kevin. Kiss became a miss... "Oh, that hurt." I mumbled and looked to see Teagan feeling guilty and Kevin looking worried.

"Is she okay?" Ms. B's voice suddenly sounded a little too close to my ear.

"I hit her with the door and I think she hit her head.' Teagan explained. I just lifted my head and suddenly felt nauseous.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked and my legs still weren't working. Ms. B agreed and I was dragged with Teagan holding my right arm and Kevin holding my left. I wasn't feeling any better as they swayed and carried me down the hall.

"I can take her; you can go back to class." Kevin offered to Teagan.

"No, I should take her to the girl's bathroom; you can go back to class though." Teagan replied. Kevin seemed to hesitate at my arm and the world was swimming as we stood outside the girl's bathroom door. I was feeling worse and then I ran through the door on my own, with newfound power. I made it to an empty stall and threw up everything I had had for breakfast. I felt someone pull my hair back and saw Teagan's black and white shoes, which I now found myself strangely acquainted with.

I finally felt like I had nothing left in my stomach when I leaned back. "Thanks." I mumbled and then looked up to see she seemed quite worried.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, her voice was tense and I could tell she was just disgusted. I would be too so I reached and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but I really need to rinse out my mouth." I replied and then slowly stood up with a little bit of Teagan's help.

She helped me to the sink and I was rinsing and rinsing but there didn't seem to be much of a change and I hated the taste of vomit in the morning—or really at any time.

"So how is it going with Aaron?" I asked Teagan as I jumped to sit on the edge of the counter and just relaxed. Teagan looked at me as if she was surprised.

"Uh, fine, I mean I don't really know him and didn't see him all weekend...well I did once but it was no big deal." Teagan explained and I leaned forward as if trying to discern any other juicy details. Teagan didn't reveal any more and I wondered—why would she? I mean she had helped me out in a disgusting situation and didn't owe me anything more. "How 'bout Kevin?" Teagan asked slyly as she gave me a smile.

"Well you just interrupted us as we may have kissed." I replied and knew I was blushing so hard. Teagan's eyes widened.

"You have known each other for like, what, 3 days?" Teagan asked incredulously. I had been wondering if she would apologize and realized I didn't know Teagan at all.

"Yep, first night I went to his house for dinner. Next night we went out for dinner and I spent the night, then we spent some of the morning together and now we...I don't know I think we do seem like a married couple." I continued. "Or at least someone still on their honeymoon because we are so happy with each other." I finished and Teagan's jaw had dropped.

"I can't believe this." She shook her head and took a step away from me.

I hopped down from the counter and rinsed my mouth again. Then I turned back. "Well, I feel better, say we head back to class?"

"Just a minute—would you have kissed him if I hadn't interrupted?" Teagan asked. I just looked at her and it turned into a glare I might have given my brother for asking the wrong questions and being a little too personal.

"Oh, sorry." Teagan nodded her head but it left me wondering—what if? Would I have kissed Kevin? I mean yes there was the attraction between us, but more?

Now I would be freaking out all morning wondering if I would get another chance with Kevin.

We walked back to class and I found Kevin sitting glumly in the corner while the trust exercises continued. I thanked Teagan quickly and then walked over to Kevin.

His eyes seemed to light up when he saw me and I stopped in my tracks. This was going too far; this was only supposed to be a project, not _anything_ more. "Are you better?" He asked covering the rest of the distance between us while I just nodded. "Well I would have come with you, but Teagan had to point out it was the girls' bathroom." He shrugged and seemed rather angry, possibly as angry as when Dmitri had come onto me with his slimy lips and sweaty hands. I shivered slightly and Kevin noticed it but from the set of my jaw he had enough sense not to ask what I was thinking about.

"I wouldn't mind brushing my teeth though." I admitted and then was blushing as I remembered being in Kevin's bathroom and how I had looked through all of his stuff and smelled it while I had those weak-knees I thought were only written about in books.

Kevin just stared and it looked like his mind was processing everything that had happened and was wondering where we now stood.

"Now that everyone is with us again I say we head back to the classroom and we will write journals about what we have done. I will give you further instructions when we get back." Ms. B interrupted anything else that could have happened with Kevin and me.

I gave a slight nod to Kevin and we turned back to walk to the Health classroom. He was following me and I felt him so close that if I had moved my hand less than an inch I would have touched him.

We were back in the class and sitting in our seats where I was just a breath away from Kevin and kept trying not to stare at him. Kevin seemed to take my breath away now, but I kept fighting to make this just a project. However cheesy that may sound it was also just as true.

"Now I want all of you to take out a piece of paper and write how you feel about what we did today, if you feel more or less trusting of your spouse. If you don't finish today please turn it in next class." Ms. B finished and then wrote out the assignment on the board for anyone who hadn't been paying attention.

I pulled out a sheet of paper, not daring to look at Kevin-when I had that feeling, the one where you feel someone's eyes on you, and I turned to Kevin.

He was closer than I had anticipated and was leaning just a little closer every second.

"N-need some p-paper?" I stammered and watched in my own little horror movie as Kevin grinned at my nervousness.

"Yes please." He replied and then leaned back away and I had the full view of him. I felt my cheeks flame and tore a piece of paper out of my notebook for him. He grabbed the paper and touched my fingers lightly. I was likely looking like a tomato.

"Anything else?" I asked, trying to regain my composure.

"A pencil?" He asked and I almost shook my head and would have made a harsh retort about not being prepared, but grabbed a pencil from my case anyway. He grabbed it and I quickly pulled my hand away.

Then I turned and looked at my blank page. I thought about what I wanted to write but then decided I would wait until I was at home, that way I wouldn't worry about Kevin looking over my shoulder.

I saw we only had a minute left of class so I began packing up and glanced to see Kevin was doing the same, but had one line written across the top of his page. I couldn't read his handwriting well and only had a fleeting glance.

The bell rang just a moment later and I stood up, not daring to look at Kevin, but scrambling to find my schedule. Then just as I was about to grab some visible papers Kevin's hand was on my shoulder and I saw he had the paper I was looking for.

I hastily snatched it away and saw that I had AP math with Kevin. I'm sure he would enjoy that. I was almost laughing in the end as we walked out of the classroom together.

I led the way to the classroom and saw some desks had already been paired together. I felt everyone in the school was taking this assignment too far but sat down in the front row and Kevin looked around before finally sitting down. I could tell he wasn't the type of student to be...teacher's pet and pay attention as close as we were.

Then, a blonde with greying streaks who stood almost as tall as Kevin, Ms. Zarah, walked in, my math teacher, and she smiled at me and Kevin. Then I felt a kick on my seat and turned to see Dmitri behind me. I tried to keep my face emotionless and just inched a little bit closer to Kevin. If Dmitri came any closer I would ask Kevin to give him another black eye for me, or maybe do it myself.

Everyone was seated when the bell rang. It was common knowledge among Ms. Zarah's students that you would be on time or it could affect your grade. She would add homework to ever _second _you were late. I had seen Ethan, a guy who had never been late in his life, but stopped to help Lilly pick up her books. Lilly, though smart was in Kevin's math class, I never understood that. Why you wouldn't want to achieve the highest possible class and give yourself a challenge.

"Okay, now I just wanted to welcome our new students, I heard about Ms. B's project and was excited to participate. As you may have noticed, if one of the spouses was in this class you were moved up, not down. I would also like to warn the new arrivals that if you are late homework will only multiply." Ms. Zarah smiled, as if she had made her own little joke. _Multiply. _"And today we are doing some review. I will expect all of my student's to help out with the new ones." She explained and then walked to her desk, picked up a stack of papers and began handing them out to people in the front row. I passed them back except for one, which I kept for myself and motioned to Kevin to follow my lead.

Ms. Zarah was a great teacher as long as you tried in the class. I had learned more in last semester than in all my years of high school—or so it felt, I may be wrong.

"Go ahead and begin and please, don't be afraid to ask questions." She finished and then walked to her desk and sat behind it, her eyes watching us closely as if to take notes on our interactions.

"Ok," I turned to Kevin. "Shall we do the first couple questions together and see where that takes us?" I offered and Kevin nodded, slightly unsure as he stared at the menacing numbers before him. "Let's get started." I nodded and then handed him a pencil and took one for myself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Schedule had been edited, now drama and art are taken.

Romeo and Juliet belong to Shakespeare

Cinderella concept & _So this is Love_ don't belong to me.

Sorry it is a shorter chapter, just trying to get it out there...

Chapter 8

_Kevin_

Jenna had been very helpful when she explained how to solve every math problem. Next I was going to drama and couldn't wait to see Mr. Maznez, he was an awesome teacher, even later in the week jenna _and_ I would be seeing him, or was it tomorrow? Either way, Jenna would be joining me. I couldn't wait.

I entered the class but had just glanced around the door a little too long, Jenna had almost kissed me, if I had just been a little faster maybe.

I saw Mr. Maznez sitting behind his desk and typing crazily. I walked up behind him.

"What are we doing today sir?" I asked teasingly. We had our responses and I was just repeating the same sentence as usual, mostly because he didn't like being called 'sir'. But today his face was rather serious and his eyes seemed distant. "Um, Mr. Maznez, something wrong?" I asked.

"I was just loaded up with 15 more students because the art teacher was away and now I have to look after everyone, it is a little stressful." He admitted and I just stood there.

"There's a musical coming up right? Why don't you just have auditions?" I suggested and Mr. Maznez just blinked and then looked up at me. He had crazy gray hair and wild blue eyes behind thick spectacles. He was shorter than me and quite wiry.

"Y'know Kevin, this is one of the reasons you are my favourite student." He said and then patted my shoulder and walked to the whiteboard. He was writing away and I just walked across the mats and sat against a wall.

Then double the amount of students arrived. There were around 30 people in the class and Mr. Maznez smiled at everyone and had a way of making them all feel like part of a large family.

"Hello everybody." He began as he had everyone sit down on the mat and take off their shoes—no matter the smell! "Now today I am going to have everyone audition for our school musical. It is going to be a Cinderella tale with some other Disney tales, but we will be reading pieces of Romeo and Juliet. I have some scripts and will give you 5 minutes to prepare. You can ask people to partner with you and it will be marked the same way. Also, my new art students, please take this very seriously for it will count towards your marks in art class. I will speak to Ms. Zari about it." Mr. Maznez finished and then pulled out a couple copies of Romeo and Juliet.

"I just need to grab the attendance list and then will get to know all of you." He added and then everyone began talking at once. I saw Jenna was talking to a girl named Paige and thought I should interrupt before Jenna gets herself in trouble. Paige Watson wasn't someone to mess with. She was really a large bully, but was smiling as Jenna talked to her.

I meandered towards them and saw Jenna was finally making eye contact with me. "Hi." She nodded to me and then sort of shouldered me away and continued chatting with Paige. I just looked around at everyone and walked over to my buddy Austin and asked what he thought of this entire musical thing.

"Okay, I just want to explain that the lead roles will be Prince Charming, Cinderella and then the Step Sisters and Step Mother plus Cinderella's best friend. I will post a cast list soon. Prince Charming only has two songs and one of them is a duet. Cinderella has 5 songs and the rest each have their own. Everyone in my drama class will have to participate for a part of their quarter grade but the art class students it isn't mandatory, though I would advise you to join anyway. So I have a list and I am going to randomly choose people to audition. First up I would like Samuel." Mr. Maznez decided and Samuel walked to the front of the class and took a script from Mr. Maznez. "Now read before Romeo's chat with Juliet on the balcony scene." He requested and every stopped to listen. Samuel had that way with people, he could have everyone under his power and enthral them with his voice. A talent I wished to possess.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou her maid art far more fair than she  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady! O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing.  
What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks."

Samuel finished and everyone was applauding loudly. I looked down, wondering how I would ever compete with _that. _

"Good Samuel, good." Mr. Maznez speaks absentmindedly and makes a note next to Samuel's name that I wanted to bend and see but knew it would get me nowhere. Practically no one could read Mr. Maznez's writing.

"Next Jenna Sidney?" He asked and looked around. Jenna stood up and walked to the front. Samuel handed her his script and he sat down. "Now, Jenna, can you read Juliet's soliloquy before she drinks the potion, just the first 10-15 lines is good." He explained and I think everyone saw how nervous Jenna was.

As Jenna began it was a similar effect that Samuel had given, but Jenna seemed pure and to understand the words she read and made everyone feel like the scene had really come alive.

"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again.  
I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,  
That almost freezes up the heat of life:  
I'll call them back again to comfort me:  
Nurse! What should she do here?  
My dismal scene I needs must act alone.  
Come, vial.  
What if this mixture do not work at all?  
Shall I be married then to-morrow morning?  
No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there.

What if it be a poison, which the friar  
Subtly hath minister'd to have me dead,  
Lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd,  
Because he married me before to Romeo?  
I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not,  
For he hath still been tried a holy man."

Jenna finished and Mr. Maznez began clapping while everyone was awestruck and in silence. I quickly joined in and then everyone was hooting and hollering.

"Well Jenna, I think it is fair to say you just earned a part in the play." He smiled and Jenna just stared at him. "Now can you sing?" He asked and Jenna's eyes seemed to widen. "I'll get some music going and then you can show us any talent you may be hiding. Is there someone who would like to sing with Jenna?"

I put my hand up and before I thought about what I was really doing Mr. Maznez picked me to sing. I looked at Jenna who seemed nervous and fidgety, something I hadn't known her to do.

"Okay, here is a song that I plan for you to sing," Mr. Maznez handed out some sheets of paper to each of us. "Now I am just going to play the song without any words and do your best."

I looked at Jenna but she had her gaze fixed on the back wall and then down to her paper. The music began and I waited, it was a little while before I needed to sing but then Jenna began.

"So this is love, mmhhmmm." Jenna sang and everyone was enraptured by her voice. "So this _is_ love." She went on and I kept watching her. "So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, mmhhmmm" Then it was my turn to join Jenna.

"And now I know." She sang and I echoed her.

A few more lines and then there was applause all around us.

"Well I believe we have Cinderella and her Prince Charming." Mr. Maznez continued, approaching us. "Do you two know each other?" He asked.

"We were recently partnered for an assignment." Jenna spoke up because I was still at a loss for words.

"Fabulous, so we still have the unknown factor," said Mr. Maznez. He seemed almost giddy and very excited.

"Excuse me? Unknown factor?" Jenna asked. Mr. Maznez just stopped and stared at her.

"You two don't really know each other yet, I mean from now until the play there will be no kissing or anything else from you." Mr. Maznez instructed and I just stared awkwardly at the wall. "You know Jenna I would wish for you to permanently join my class," Mr. Maznez gazed at Jenna and it seemed he was admiring her.

"Sorry, I couldn't." Jenna shook her head and I felt disappointment cloud around me.

"If you won't join me how about some after school sessions?" Mr. Maznez proposed a suggestion.

Jenna seemed to consider this. I watched and was desperately hoping she would agree. "I'll think about it." Jenna agreed finally and I began to smile slightly, but earned a glare from Jenna.

"Fantastic," Mr. Maznez smiled. "I will have to continue the auditions but it will be likely for you to be the stars." He finished and everyone in the class broke into applause.

I smiled and felt like I had finally earned a chance with Jenna, maybe we would have our magical moment and she could stop being Cinderella for her family and I would be the one to save her!

Now that _was_ a fantasy.


End file.
